Black Swan
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Fern Walters, the most dedicated dancer in the Elwood City Ballet Company is given a chance with the other performers to perform in the company's reinvented version of Tchaivotsky's "Swan Lake". Fern wants to be the Swan Queen; she has the grace of the White Swan but not the sensuality of the Black Swan.
1. Chapter 1

"I had the craziest dream last night..." whispered 22-year-old Fern Walters to herself as she got out of bed, pulling her now long brown hair into a bun with her trademark red ribbon that she always wore to school, particularly in Lakewood Elementary School, "About a girl that was turned into a swan. But the prince falls for the wrong girl, and...she kills herself,"

Fern laid out the yoga mat, doing her usual routine or ten-minute ab-workouts, another five minutes of stretches and several yoga poses before heading to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took one more stare into the mirror, examining her body in her reflection. She was no longer the quiet, shy and lanky girl she was known at school. She was tall, slender and had been adventuring in many other things besides poetry, literature and mysteries. Since the age of ten, she found her new-found love for dancing, particularly hip-hop and ballet, but she was enchanted by the graceful movements of ballerinas she saw in stage plays that she really wanted to be a ballerina. Now a strong young woman, she was now a member of Elwood City Ballet Company.

Later she came out to the dining room, where her mother, Doria Walters was preparing a bowl of fruit and boiled eggs for Fern to eat for breakfast. Fern's father passed away not long ago, so it was just her and her mother, who worked as a mystery and children novelist, but nonetheless they were happy together.

"Good morning Fern," smiled her mother.

"Morning, Mom," said Fern.

Fern continued to smile as she continued to eat the food.

"You seem in a good mood this morning," said Doria, "I'm glad to see my daughter smile so much,"

"He promised to feature me more this season," said Fern.

"Well, Dr. Fugue should," said Doria, "You've been in the company long enough! And you're the most dedicated dancer in the company!"

"Thanks, Mom!" replied Fern with another grin.

"Now finish up, you need to be nourished with protein and fruits if you want to dance beautifully!"

* * *

Fern finished her breakfast and put on her coat over her two layers of clothing before strapping on her boats and carrying her uniform, considering that it was cold outside, and the grounds of Elwood City was covered by thin white layers of snow.

Walking to the subway station, she walked down the stairways and sat at a bench, waiting for the train to come.

Eventually the train came, and Fern boarded. Not surprisingly it was still crowded considering the rush hour, filled with businessmen talking on cell phones, mothers carrying their children's hands taking them to school, whilst elderly men and women sat, gossiped and laughed on the priority seats.

After gripping on the pole for a while, Fern left the train and walked up the stairs, greeted once again by the harsh cold winter air.

Finally after walking, she made it to the building.

* * *

Fern dropped her stuff in the changing room where the other girls where putting on their uniform and applying their makeup.

Just as Fern was about to get changed, she heard the door burst open.

"Whoa!" hollered the voice, "I'm in the right place right?"

Fern turned around. It was Francine Frensky, wearing her iPod, who came back to Elwood City after spending some time in Vancouver with her family during her teenage years.

Fern nodded.

"Oh good, thank you so much!" Francine grinned and nodded in relief as she headed for a chair and mirror.

"She's still the wild child I always knew," Muffy said as she applied her makeup and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how much experience she has?" wondered Sue Ellen.

"Let's see," said DW, "Maybe she's matured a lot and will be able to prove herself wrong,"

Fern paid no attention to the conversation and finished her makeup and changed, before preparing her ballet slippers. After bending and spray polishing them, she headed out with the other girls to the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

"And 1, and 2, and 3, and 4!"

Fern gathered with the girls in the studio as they leaned on the barre, and did their usual warmup exercises, whilst Ms Krasny played on the piano.

"And plie, and plie, good...and plie...and plie..."

Just as they were practising, the ballet master, Dr Frederick Fugue entered the studio. Ms Krasny and the dancers looked up just in time to see him, and they bowed to him upon his entrance.

"No need to stop," said Dr Fugue, "Keep going,"

Ms Krasny continued to play the piano whilst the dancers resumed their warm up exercises.

"Everyone," said Dr Fugue in a clear voice, "I have an important announcement to make."

Dr Fugue walked across the aisles made by the barres and tapped several girls, including Fern, at a time.

"As you can see, it's that time of the year again, where we have an important show as a company to go on the road. And we are opening this winter season with our very own re-invented version of Swan Lake by the world famous composer Tchaikovsky. Of course, Swan Lake always needs a Swan Queen that can embody both the graceful White Swan and the seductive Black Swan. So who will it be? And who is eligible and has the determination to play the parts? We shall we who,"

"The girls that I tap...please meet me in the studio at 5 today. As for the girls that I did not tap, you may go to your scheduled rehearsals. And for that, I will see you all this week, depending on where you will be going to,"

Fern's heart skipped a beat. This was perhaps the moment of a life time where she could get the part of the Swan Queen. After all, she was the most dedicated ballet dancer in the company.

* * *

Later, after eating lunch, Fern headed to the bathroom where she washed her face from sweat.

Turning her back to the mirror, she cringed as she left a pain on her right shoulder blade.

She turned to the mirror, where there were several scratches on her back with the entire patch being swollen red, whilst red volcanic pimples surrounded the scratches, tiny streams of blood and hardened pus surrounding it.

Fern groaned in frustration as she washed the patch and dampened it with a cold paper towel.

* * *

Later that day, as instructed, Fern gathered with the other girls in a smaller studio.

"Fern, you may go up first," announced Dr Fugue. "Show me the White Swan variation,"

Fern took a deep breath. As Ms Krasny played a soft beautiful melody, Fern began dancing angelically across the studio, playing the variation. She ended with a curtsy.

"Okay, now show me the Black Swan variation,"

Ms Krasny played again, however with a stronger beat.

Fern began dancing.

"Not so stiff Fern. I know you have the technique, but don't act so controlled. Seduce us! Attack it! Attack it! Come on!"

Finally, when Fern was just about to finish, the door burst open once again. Again, it was Francine.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Francine panted.

"No, no, you're just in time," said Dr Fugue, "By the way, this is Francine Frensky, who will be replacing Tami Benson, who is retiring from the company. Francine, you may go and warm up,"

"No I'm fine," chimed in Francine.

There was a momentary period of silence between the crowd.

"Dr Fugue, do you want me to do it again?" asked Fern, "I was just nervous."

"No, you may go home now," said Dr Fugue. "Muffy, you're up next. Show me the White Swan variation."

Fern sighed as she packed up her stuff and left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Fern was just finished changing into her regular clothes and walked out her changing room when she heard the sound of glass and porcelain shattering.

She gasped and followed the direction of the sound, surprisingly it lead to the open door room of Tami Benson.

Tami was growling and screaming, in a trance like state with her hair in a ruffled mess.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she threw a vase into the mirror, eventually shattering it into pieces before kicking apart the chair.

Fern walked a little closer towards the deranged woman.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Tami snapped as she brushed herself on Fern's shoulder.

Fern only stood there stunned, unable to react to all of this.

* * *

It was late at night, and Fern was walking towards the subway ready to go home.

She did not have to wait long before the train came, ready to take her on.

To her surprise, the compartment of the train that she sat on was empty, except for herself and an elderly man sitting just opposite her.

The elderly man slightly bowed and grinned at her as Fern, who slightly smiled back at him too, took a seat.

However, this man seemed to have a very two-faced nature. Fern cringed in disgust as the man with a creepy expression began tutting and puckering his lips towards Fern's direction.

In repulsion Fern left the compartment as fast as she could, until she reached her destination in relief.

Shaking her mind off the disgusting old man, she dashed up the stairs where lampposts lit the residential neighborhood. She walked all alone towards her apartment.

Whilst crossing a footbridge, Fern just noticed that she was not alone; another figure came towards her.

Another figure, that looked just identical to her, but dressed all in _black_, unlike her dressed in pale pink.

Fern turned back to try to see what she going on, but the figure already faded away and disappeared into the darkness behind.

* * *

Fern got off the elevator and entered her flat.

"Hi honey, I ordered some Chinese food, how was your day?" asked her mother giving her an embrace. "You must be hungry. Go and wash your hands and get changed,"

"Good," replied Fern dryly.

Doria stared at her daughter suspiciously.

"Did something happen today, Fern?"

Fern turned back towards her mother. As much as she wanted to hold it in, she could not help but burst into tears.

She ran towards her mother and gave her an embrace.

"Mom, I really want to be the Swan Queen but Dr Fugue probably thinks I'm not good enough!"

"There, there don't cry," soothed Doria, "I know that you're having a hard time, but Mommy is always proud of whatever you do. In fact I am proud to have you as my daughter as much as you are proud to have such talent in ballet dancing. Let's just see what happens, don't get too stressed,"

"Okay," croaked Fern as her mother wiped her tears off her face with her hands.

* * *

After dinner, Fern dashed to her room and put on her pirouette shoes, standing in position.

She desperately wanted to prove Dr Fugue wrong; that she could both portray the White and Black Swan.

She looked at her reflection, head to toe as she positioned herself.

She stood on toe, staring at the mirror as she concentrated at her moves and spun around.

She danced and danced and danced.

She continued to dance as she felt good about herself, feeling that it was just her being nervous. Maybe Dr Fugue was wrong.

Before she knew it, she gasped in agony and horror as she collapsed to the ground. She moaned in pain, the agony coming from her right big toe. Determined to examine the damage as soon as possible, she undid her shoe and was horrified to discover that her big toenail was cracked, beads of blood flowing out like tiny streams.

"Fern are you okay?" called Doria from outside, just washing dishes.

Fern longed to answer, but she sank back down again with a cry.

* * *

Minutes later Doria was in the master room with Fern dressing Fern's broken toenail, and then carefully trimming her toenails.

"You're pushing yourself too much," said Doria, "I know that you are such a wonderful dancer, but it's important for you to be happy and healthy - "

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Calm down, Fern," her mother continued, "But I am already happy to have you for a daughter, and your mom is always happy and proud of your achievements. Now you need to take a rest, you're giving yourself a lot of pressure,"

"Okay," said Fern.

Fern was about to leave when her mother stopped here.

"Wait, what's this?"

Doria pulled down the back of her daughter's shirt, noticing the wound, covered in cracked and congealed blood and pus.

"What's this? And how did you get it?"

"It's nothing," said Fern.

"Do you have any rashes or feel any itchiness?"

"No, mom, I'm fine,"

"Fern, please,"

"Mom, no! I'm 22, not a kid anymore!"

"Okay, okay, just be careful and don't push yourself over the top, okay?"

"Fine,"


	4. Chapter 4

Fern did her usual ballet dance sessions as usual.

Later that day, when it was all over, Fern was just heading for the changing room when she noticed that Tami's changing room door was still wide open, and no one was in, however her stuff was all left behind.

Fern looked around the corridor as if she did not want anybody to see her. Taking her handbag she tiptoed inside as she examined Tami's messy desk.

Examining the makeup, one by one she took some cosmetics; a red lipstick, some mascara and eyeshadow, some facial powder, a nail file, some nail polish as well as a nail cutter and eyebrow pencil.

* * *

The next day, whilst riding the train to the company, she remembered several of Tami's cosmetics she kept in her bag. Examining at her reflection in the window, she took the red lipstick and applied it carefully across her lips.

When ballet sessions were over, Fern dashed to Dr Fugue's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice from the inside.

Fern entered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Dr Fugue.

"Yes. Ummm..." Fern began, "I was wondering if you could let me become the Swan Queen, as you see, um, I was just nervous and I have practiced the Black Swan variation all night so maybe you could reconsider,"

"No," said Dr Fugue bluntly as he shook his head, "It has already been decided, we have already chosen Muffy, and she will be playing the Swan Queen,"

Fern sighed.

"Okay, I see,"

Fern started to walk away when Dr Fugue stood in her path and closed the door in front of her.

"And that's it?" said Dr Fugue.

Fern squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're not even going to change your mind about me?"

"I don't understand,"

"You're not even gonna show me what you can do?"

"But sir..."

"I insist,"

"Ummmm..."

Dr Fugue leaned over and frenched with Fern's tongue in and out, violently kissing her as she tasted the cherry lipstick. Fern muffled in struggles trying to get out of Dr Fugue's grips.

Finally Fern could not take it, so she bit Dr Fugue's tongue.

"Owww!" Dr Fugue yelled. "What the fuck was that?! Did you bite me? That actually fucking hurt!"

"I'm sorry..." Fern gasped in shock as she dashed out of the office.

* * *

Fern sat on the ground near her changing room with her knees in her face. Oh god, why? She thought.

Just then a cheerful girl named Vicita came running towards her.

"Hey Fern!" said Vicita, "The postings are now up, you will get to know who the cast for Swan Lake is!"

The other girls were just running towards the other side of the corridor to see the bulletin board.

Just then Muffy walked by.

"Muffy..." Fern muttered, "Congratulations,"

Muffy smiled proudly as she walked with her head held high and her back straight as she walked towards the bulletin board.

Fern was about to turn back to her room.

She was about to open the door when she heard someone shout from behind.

"Hey!" the voice shouted.

An arm roughly turned her body towards the other side.

It was Muffy, looking angrier than ever. She slapped Fern in the face.

"Bitch!" she snapped, "Why would you say that? What kind of sick joke are you planning about? Fuck you!"

Fern, in confusion then decided to walk towards the bulletin board where the cast list was posted.

The girls were bowing to her, applauding and cheering merrily for her as they let her through.

"Congratulations!" chimed the girls.

Fern stared at the bulletin board, her jaw gaped from shock and surprise.

"Oh my god..." she muttered.

She stared at the board:

_Fern Walters - The Swan Queen_

* * *

Fern was changing in the ladies' room, crying and tearing up from being so overwhelmingly happy.

She called her mother on the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me!"

"Hi honey, why are you crying?"

"He picked me, mom, he picked me!"

Her mother squealed in delight on the other line.

"The Swan Queen right?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" squealed Fern, wiping another tear. "I'm so happy!"

"See, I told you there would be hope," said her mother. "I'm so proud of you! Don't eat anything yet when you come back home, because I am making something very _special_ for you tonight!"

"Okay, mom, thanks!"

Fern was just leaving her stall when she stared at the mirror. She gasped in horror. Written on the mirror in red crayon was the word "WHORE" in capitals.

Fern quickly grabbed a towel, drenched it with water and wiped off as much wax as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Fern was just coming back to her flat. She dialed the security code near her door and stepped inside.

She stripped off her clothing and took a shower.

Just when she come out and just finished drying, she cringed from a stinging pain in her back.

She looked towards the mirror, once again.

She gasped in horror, for that the wounds on the patch on her right shoulder blade were wider and bigger, with bigger marbles of blood oozing from within them.

She wiped away the blood, but more blossoms of red continued to bloom out the pits.

"Fern, are you home?" called a voice from outside.

Fern quickly locked the door and grabbed a first aid kid from the cupboard. As fast as she could, hastily with wet hands she cut herself a length of bandage and added some iodine to the wounds before applying tape to stick the bandage to the patch.

"Coming mom!" called Fern from inside just as soon as she was ready.

Pulling on a shirt and shorts, she headed out the bathroom, seeing her mother.

Her mother embraced her and blew kisses on her face.

"Wow, my daughter, the Swan Queen! This certainly is the moment of a lifetime, my pet! And for that, I ordered your favorite food, sushi!"

"Wow, thanks mom!"

"All protein of different colours, shapes and sizes, and not just because they are good for you!"

Fern cheered and whooped for joy as they both prepared the soy sauce and wasabi.

Just as soon as the platter was emptied, Doria came to the fridge and brought out a beautiful cake, decorated with a layer of vanilla frosting, red cherry syrup, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and a chocolate candy figure of a ballerina in the center of the cake.

"This is for our celebration,"

Fern stared at her awkwardly.

"Uhhhhh...Mom, I can't. It's too fattening. I've been cutting down since then,"

Her mother stopped smiling.

"Well, okay, be that way," Her mother took hold of the cake and headed for the trash can, "If no one's going to eat it it's food waste then,"

"No, don't throw that away!" Fern protested. Her mother paused.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat some,"

"Of course, who doesn't love cake?"

The mother and daughter giggled as they feasted on the cake together.


	6. Chapter 6

To celebrate the preparation for Swan Lake, particularly for Fern who was chosen as the Swan Queen, Dr Fugue decided to throw a party at a hotel ballroom. Fern came into the ballroom, wearing her best white dress, her hair pulled into a bun as they headed for the party.

Fern eventually made it with the other girls as they sat and had dinner together on a table, whilst talking and laughing. Fern was just finished with an ice cream sundae when she noticed a hangnail on her finger.

"Ummmm, I need to use the bathroom, I need to check on something. Excuse me," Fern excused herself from the table as she left for the washroom.

She was in the ladies' trying to pull the hangnail off her finger. Just then a knock rattled on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I need to pee,"

"Just a second," Fern called from the inside.

Fern continued to struggle to pull at the hangnail as the door continued to knock.

"Just a second!" Fern pulled harder, only then she continued until after she pulled the hangnail off, a huge raw wound formed on her finger that stretched from her cuticle all the way down to her knuckle. She gasped in horror as she held the wound, blood oozing heavily from within it and sending huge droplets of scarlet to the marble sink. She waited, until half a minute later she released her grip. To her surprise, the blood was gone.

She opened the door. It was Francine.

"Oh thank god!" said Francine, "Thank you so much! I'm gonna take the biggest dump of all my life! Damn dresses!"

* * *

Moments later, Fern was out on the staircase, standing with Dr Fugue in a tuxedo who had just put daisies in her hair.

"I am very proud to have you all as a team to work together for our upcoming winter act Swan Lake. It is my pleasure to working with you all. But most importantly we are congratulating our new Swan Queen, Fern Walters," Fern grinned proudly to the audience as they clapped and cheered for her. "However, there are sadly some people who will be leaving. Tami Benson who has worked with us for a long time will be retiring, and we wish her all the best for her future endeavours,"

Tami, in the audience slightly bowed and grinned feebly. "But now, we all ought to have some fun. Let's make a toast!" The audience all cheered as they held their glasses of champagne in the air.

Fern once again smiled towards the audience, standing up tall and golden as she felt the pride rushing through her body.

* * *

It was just the end of the party, and Fern was just exiting the building, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Fern turned around and gasped.

It was Tami, her face smeared with black tears from the mascara liquid pouring down her cheeks.

"Tami?" gasped Fern. "Are you okay?"

Tami rolled her eyes.

"Don't play innocent with me," scoffed Tami, "What did you do to get this role?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Fern, "I worked hard for it,"

"Yeah, sure," scoffed Tami once again, "What did you actually do to get this role? I always saw you as a quiet shy girl fading in the corner. So what did you do when you talked with Dr Fugue? Huh? Did you give him a blowjob? Did you fuck him? I knew you were going as low as a slut to selling your scrawny body to get this damn role,"

Just then, Dr Fugue came down, putting the conversation to an end.

"Tami, what's going on?"

"Oh Dr Fugue, you must let me explain. You see..."

"Fern," said Dr Fugue, "Wait for me in the lobby. Tami, calm down and we'll talk,"

"No, I..."

The sound barrier was cut off as Fern walked away to a couch in a lobby from the protesting and shouting Tami.

* * *

Later in the lobby, Fern was just waiting for Dr Fugue on a couch when Dr Fugue suddenly came and led her to a private room.

Once they were in the room, Fern and Dr Fugue sat down.

"Fern, I always believe in you since you were such a dedicated dancer," he began, "Do you know why I picked you for that role? Because I know you have a lot of potential to show your innocent and vulgar side. But it seems that you will need some work and practice before you are able to play the seductive Black Swan. And for that I have a little homework assignment,"

Fern stared him back at him confused.

"For that, I want you to touch yourself. I want you to feel that sensation so that you are able to reflect that upon your performance,"

Fern cringed in hesitation, not knowing how to respond, but it was him who picked her for the important role anyway so she decided to give it a shot.

"Okay," Fern nodded, as Dr Fugue took her into his car and drove her back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Fern eventually got back home and went back into her flat.

Doria opened the door, greeting her daughter.

"How was the party honey?" she asked.

"Good," replied Fern.

"You must be so tired," said Doria, "You need a lot of rest to get all of that energy to play the Swan Queen,"

She was helping her daughter undress and undo her hair until she noticed the daisies.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

Worried that her mother might accuse Dr Fugue of being a molester and that he may have only chosen her for favoritism, she just replied, "They were fake, a friend of mine gave them to me,"

"She must be a really nice friend then," said Doria, "Do you need to take a bath?"

"I would love to," said Fern.

"Great, I'll go - "

"No, it's fine," said Fern, "I'll do it myself,"

* * *

Fern was just filling up the water in the bathtub and pouring in some soap to make it a bubblebath, when she remembered what Dr Fugue said.

She locked the door, ready to begin.

She undressed, before sliding into the bathtub, and washing herself with the water and bubbles.

She was just continuing to wash when she was curious about what he meant.

Slowly, she began to run her hands all around her body.

She started at the neck, rubbing them sensually with the soap as she slid down her torso, where she reached her breasts. As soon as she massaged her nipples, a weird new feeling came over her. She drew circles around her breasts with her fingers, sending a ticklish feeling to him. Fern moaned in pleasure as it happened so.

She massaged them and rubbed him back and forth and back and forth until they slid down her waist, right above her navel and down to her groin. As she slid just under her crotch, she reached her bat cave, feeling the acidic moist wet walls as she slid her fingers in and out. It was just similar to the feeling she had when she rubbed her tits, except that it feel a lot more good and hot.

It was not long before both her hands touched her vagina and they stroked the moist walls carefully. Fern was soon a lot more into this, and she could not help but break out moaning in pleasure. She continued to massage her cunt as she felt the anxiety and ecstasy wash over her.

Before she knew it, she was going faster and faster; she could not help it because it just felt so good, she wanted to continue. She continued more and more, ready to finish it. Eventually she climaxed as she left her vagina shoot out liquid of some sort. Nonetheless she did not care; it was the best feeling she ever had.

She was about to lie down and rest until she felt something drop on her, as if a leak was in the ceiling. She touched her nose; to her horror it was something red and thick - blood. She looked up at the ceiling; a huge crack had formed, where blood was dripping. She started to get up, but she gasped as she noticed that she was covered in blood, since the bathtub too was filled with thick red liquid. She slipped and bumped her head on the wall.

Rubbing her head from the pain, she opened her eyes again. The crack in the ceiling was gone, and the water was the regular colourless liquid. She quickly drained the water and got out.


	8. Chapter 8

Fern slipped on her nightgown as soon as she got out of the tub.

* * *

The next morning, Fern was still sleeping in bed just as she remembered the feeling she had when she touched herself in the bathtub. It felt so damn good she desperately wanted to get the same feeling again.

She slid her hands down her dress until they came underneath the hem and up onto her panties.

Her hands slid underneath the lace, reaching for her bat cave.

Her fingers slowly and carefully fondled the slimy walls as she rocked the flesh back and forth and back and forth, her fingers starting to be coated with vaginal juice.

Her hem was right up to her waist and she was still rolling around whilst feeling her vagina, when she turned in shock.

Her mother was in a rocking chair right next to her; thankfully she was dozing so she did not notice.

Fern gasped in relief as she threw the duvet back over herself.

* * *

Fern was in the ballet studio, attending her rehearsal as usual; doing her warm up routine when she saw Francine dance.

She wondered whether it was her or herself who was the better dancer.

Just then she heard Dr Fugue come up to her and speak.

"Fern, I picked you for this role so that you could release your vulgar side. Look at the way Francine moves. Sensual. She is not faking it because she is having fun and is not so controlled, even though she may not have the techniques,"

Fern sighed.

* * *

After Fern got out of the shower, she wrapped a bath towel around her.

She was about to go to her room when her mother stopped her.

"It's the role, isn't it?" she said as she realised what Fern seemed to be doing to herself. On Fern's back were more scratches, however deeper and mixed with blood and tiny beads of pus, whilst her finger cuticles were pulled out of place, blood emerging from them too. "It's all this pressure!" Doria took out a nail clipper and vigorously and firmly held Fern's fingers. "I knew it would be too much, I knew it!" she said, as she snipped her fingernails one by one.

"OW!" yelled Fern as her mother cut one of her fingernails in a wrong place.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," gasped her mother as she kissed the area where it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Fern was just finishing her ballet rehearsal the next day.

However, she was still genuinely concerned about Tami, but at the same time worried about whether she was perfect enough.

Before she was about to leave, Dr Fugue asked her to stay for a chat.

* * *

Once they were out on the fountain, Dr Fugue began.

"You really need to unleash your inner side and forget about your fears, that way you'll realise your full potential,"

"Okay, but what about Tami?" asked Fern, "Do you know about what happened to her? What did she talk about when she was with you at the party?"

"It was nothing, really. Although she's in hospital,"

"In hospital?" Fern replied in shock.

"She attempted to kill herself by jumping in front of a car. Thankfully she is alright, so she did not suffer too many major injuries,"

"Oh that's good," said Fern.

"By the way, keep up the hard work," said Dr Fugue, "You need work on the Black Swan dance, but other than that you are doing an excellent job at portraying the White Swan,"

* * *

After rehearsal ended, Fern decided to visit Tami.

She went to the hospital.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like to see Tami Benson. I'm a fellow co-worker of her's," she asked a nurse.

"Sure," said the nurse, "Room 413, come this way,"

Fern followed her as they went up an elevator and finally into her ward.

Tami was there, sleeping, but nonetheless she looked better, at least from her depression, and unknowingly her car accident incident.

Fern was about to touch her hand to get her attention when she heard footsteps walk in.

Fern turned back in gasped in shock.

There was the nurse who regularly attended to her.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you," the nurse replied.

"It's okay," said Fern as she left the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already a day before the rehearsal. Fern was getting ready in the morning for ballet rehearsal. As soon as she brushed her teeth, she took the nail clipper and began to clip her nails.

She was staring in the mirror when she felt a strange force take control of her hand holding the nail clipper.

Before she knew it, the nail clipper was clipping straight down her nails until it went straight through the pink of the nail.

Fern gasped in agony as she dropped the nail clipper into the sink.

She held her finger, trying to stop the blood. She closed her eyes waiting for it to stop.

Surprisingly, when she opened them the blood was gone.

* * *

"Okay," said Dr Fugue as soon as everyone was done for the night's rehearsal. "As you all know the Swan Lake show is tomorrow night. I am very sure that all your efforts will be rewarded. Bring yourselves to the best condition, and give it your all. And for that I'll see you all tomorrow,"

Fern was about to leave when she felt a hand pull her behind.

"Hey!" said the girl. "I'm Francine,"

"Hi," said Fern. "I'm Fern,"

"I just couldn't help but watch you all day long, you're a frigging good dancer!"

"Thanks," said Fern. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's just that I think you're a sweet person. By the way you know Dr Fugue, right?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"He's a strict douchebag. Don't listen to all the harsh bluffs he tells you. He fires most of the guys here but is so into women because he thinks they are not only better graceful dancers but they are also pretty hot as well. Speaking of which, he's pretty hot for a teacher, don't you think?"

"Ummmm,"

"I would have sex with him if I could,"

"Ewwww!"

"Oh please, it's worth a shot! You can't be the Black Swan if you wouldn't give it a shot. Try it! It's worth it. You're definitely gonna get the feel if you do. Trust me it's worth it. I would so do it. He would wish for a hot girl like me,"

"Francine, you're disgusting," said Fern, a repulsed look on her face as she exited the room.

"Fern, wait!" called Francine, "I was just kidding!"

But Fern was long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Fern was back home, a sigh of relief out of her mouth. Doria was cooking dinner for her, as Fern inspected her ballet skirt and her shoes, testing them again and again and again.

Just then, Fern heard a knock on the door.

Doria turned to the door to answer it.

She opened it.

"Is Fern home?" called a familiar voice. Fern squinted.

"I'm sorry, she isn't," said Doria. "She's busy,"

"I see,"

Fern squinted some more.

"Who was that on the door?" she asked.

"Nobody,"

Fern did not believe her. She brushed her mother as she headed for the door.

"Fern, what are you doing? It was nobody!"

Fern slammed the door open.

"What?!" said Fern.

It was Francine, standing at her door.

"Francine?"

"Hi," replied Francine casually.

"How do you know where I live?"

Francine shrugged. "I have my ways,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to apologise for what I said. I felt like a shitty bitch for saying that in front of your face. I want to make up for this and because you are such an awesome dancer, I want to treat you to a meal and a drink of something. How would you like that?"

"Fern, come back in!" her mother called from the inside. "You need your dinner and rest. You need to have a good night's sleep to be healthy enough for the concert,"

"MOM, NO!" shouted Fern as she went back to her flat and popped a coat around her.

"Fern, wait!" called her mother. "Your dinner!"

But Fern did not pay any attention to her, as Francine and her left for outdoors.


	12. Chapter 12

It turned out that Francine and Fern were in a pizza bar.

They grabbed a seat, where two other men, an aardvark and a rabbit were waiting for them.

"Hey," said Francine, "Remember Fern? We're both in the same ballet company now,"

"Hey sexy," said the aardvark, "I'm Arthur,"

"Arthur?" Fern gasped. She finally remembered. Arthur no longer had glasses and was the lanky boy back at school; he was now more muscular with a six pack and had a higher cheekbone.

"Remember me?" said the rabbit, "I'm Buster,"

Fern shook her head. Buster. The once chubby bunny back at school who was obsessed with food; although he continued to eat a lot of junk food, it seemed that he continued to have a high metabolism; in fact he was just as built as Arthur was now.

"Hey guys," said Fern, "Well, it is nice meeting you once again,"

"Glad to hear of it," replied Arthur as he winked at the girls, "Take a seat,"

"Want some whiskey?" asked Buster.

"Hell yeah!" said Arthur.

"I'd love to," said Francine, "How about you, Fern?"

Fern hesitated.

"Come on, try it, it's good!"

"Oh alright,"

"That's my girl!"

"Okay," said Buster, "What kind of pizza shall we have?"

"Pepperoni," said Francine.

"That's okay with me," said Arthur.

"And me too I guess," said Fern.

"Okay," said Buster as he waved his hands for the waiter.

After giving them his order, they began to talk.

"So," began Arthur, "How have you guys been?"

"Fucking great," said Francine, "We're performing in a ballet show tomorrow,"

"Sweet," said Buster.

"And Fern got the lead role. You're gonna be amazing, huh, Fern?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

"I definitely underestimated you, Fern! So, what is this ballet show about?" asked Buster.

"It's called 'Swan Lake'," responded Fern, "It's about a girl who has turned into a swan, and she falls in love with a handsome prince. But the prince falls for the wrong girl, and she kills herself,"

"What an epic story," said Arthur, "But sounds fucking great,"

Finally the waiter served them drinks, as well as the pizza.

After Buster cut the pizza into slices, he poured a glass of whiskey for each table guest.

"Cheers!" they chanted in unison as they clinked their glasses.

Fern sipped it. It tasted so wrong, but eventually her taste buds adapted to it.

"Hey," whispered Francine, "Try this,"

She showed her some powder.

"What's that?" asked Fern.

"It's to make you have a good night's sleep,"

"Oh no, I couldn't,"

"Trust me,"

"No, what if it affects my performance?"

Francine rolled her eyes.

"You really need to relax, hun. The side effects will only last for six hours."

"What time is it?" asked Fern.

"8. And we are getting home at 12 so we should be good by then,"

Fern sighed.

"Okay, let's just see if it does me good,"

Francine poured the drug into the drink and mixed it.

Fern sipped it. Surprisingly after she adapted to the taste it did taste good.

She felt a little tipsy, but it lightened her mood somehow.

She inched towards Arthur and Buster even more as they talked and laughed.

"That's my girl!" cheered Francine.

"You so sexy..." mumbled Fern in a horny tone as she gazed upon them with a crazy smile upon her face.

After flirting and teasing the boys, Francine leaned over to Fern.

"The fun doesn't end here, but the real fun is to start soon," said Francine, "Come on, it's time to go dance,"


	13. Chapter 13

The wildness was on the show on the road in the club.

Lights of different colours flashed on and off as the disco ball revolved in a circle, music blasting out loud. The four joined the dancing and raving crowd as they continued to dance to the beat.

* * *

After a rather long period of dancing, Fern was so tired at this point that she was at last ready to go home.

She was just heading for a vacant taxi when she heard a voice shout from behind her.

"Hey!" shouted Francine. "Wait for me!"

Fern agreed to take Francine with her, and so they rode the cab together, back home.

Fern was so weary, but Francine was there by her side.

Francine inched closer to Fern as her fingers walked upon her legs until they reached her crotch.

Fern remembered that this was the feeling she had twice. Francine rubbed her fingers up and down on her groin, but gently.

* * *

Finally, the cab reached Fern's apartment.

The two girls giggled as they headed up the elevator to Fern's flat.

Fern opened the door and closed it, hushing Francine, hoping that her mother would still be sleeping.

However, her mother just came out of the darkness, with a grave look on her face.

"What have you been doing?" asked her mother suspiciously, as she smirked, "And why are you so late?"

Fern only continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"It was so awesome...I'm been to the sun and the moon and the stars," Fern giggled.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"...near and far...here and there..."

"I knew it. And why didn't you answer your cell phone? I called you ten times,"

"I saw Arthur...and Buster..."

"Oh really? What else have you been doing?'

"And I _fucked_ them!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Doria screamed as she slapped her daughter in the face.

Fern gasped as she held her cheek, snapping back into reality. Fern took hold of Francine by the hand as her mother gave chase, heading for her room.

Fern and Francine ran into her room and closed the door, locking it.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed her mother as she banged on it. She was about to head for her bed when she heard the dangling of keys from outside.

"Shit," muttered Fern under her breath.

Grabbing the bookshelf, she slid it across as fast as she could in front of the door.

"It's called privacy!" shouted Fern from the inside, "I'm not twelve anymore!"

As soon as the banging stopped, Fern looked at Francine and gazed into her eyes daringly. Francine, who also had a seductive expression on her face smiled, pleased.

Fern immediately rushed to Francine's direction and began kissing and frenching her on the lips vigorously as their tongues slid in and out of each other. They continued the frenching as they grabbed hold of each other's heads.

It continued as they slipped off their shoes and socks and pounced on the bed.

The girls then took each other's top off and tossed it towards the floor.

Undoing their skirts, they were eventually left in just their lingeries.

Before they knew it, Fern was lying on the bed, Francine stripping off her panties.

Francine leaned down to the exposed vagina and began sucking the cunt.

Her tongue slipped in and out of the walls as her hands fondled Fern's breasts.

Fern screamed in pleasure - and even more as Francine licked her walls more and more intensely. Juices spurted down from her cunt, however to finish it off, Francine who was still in a horny state stripped off her G-string.

Slipping her cunt on Fern's, the girls did it cowgirl style as she rocked Fern back and forth. Fern continued to scream in pleasure as she did so, exploding and climaxing from the biggest orgasm of her life.

The girls ended and sighed in relief as Francine wiped her mouth.

Fern sank back down in relief.

However when she turned to the front again, lurking on top of her was a person identical to herself. Francine had disappeared, but this figure threw the covers over Fern, causing her to pass out.


	14. Chapter 14

Fern woke up once again. It was morning and she was about to get the covers off of herself when she gasped, remembering that she was naked from the night before. She looked at the clock, and to her shock it was already 11.

She threw the duvet off of her and threw on some clothes and gathered her ballet stuff as she unlocked the door and pushed away the bookcase.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up!" she snapped.

Her mother only continued to give her a stern look as Fern left.

* * *

She dashed out, hurrying to her last rehearsal until she finally burst in.

"Sorry I'm late Dr Fugue,"

The rehearsal was already going on; Dr Fugue did not even look at Fern until one scene ended.

"Go and change and warm up," he said plainly.

* * *

After rehearsal ended, the dancers were free to go home at noon until the actual show started at night. Fern dashed to her changing room and to her shock, she saw Francine in her changing room.

She was noticing Francine walk by until she grabbed hold of her by the arm.

"Francine! We need to talk!"

"Oh hi! What's up?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Why so mouthy with me, girl?"

"Do you seriously not know? What did you put in my drink? Tell me now! Are you trying to make me lose my part?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well is this some sick joke to you?"

"Well it was ultimately your choice. I just gave you a choice about whether I should put it in your drink, so you accept it and I did that,"

"That's because you tempted me,"

Francine shrugged, "Well, what's done is done."

Fern growled. "Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

"He made me your alternate,"

Fern gaped in shock as she ran out of the changing room.

"No, wait!" called Francine, "That's just in case!"

* * *

"Dr Fugue, Dr Fugue!" she screamed calling to him.

"What's the problem?"

"She's after me!"

"Nobody's after you,"

"Yes there is, it's Francine, she wants me to step down! She wants to kill me!"

"She would never think of such a thing like that. It is all the stress that is getting to you. Breathe in and out and go home and take a rest. You definitely look very tired,"

* * *

Fern shook her head in disbelief.

She was just leaving the changing room when she heard moaning sounds.

She grew suspicious, so she decided to follow it.

She followed the sounds until she came to the dressing room. She opened the door and gaped.

Francine was lying on the table, laughing and moaning as a black bird of some sort was humping her in and out - which turned out to be Dr Fugue dressed in a falcon costume. Francine turned her head to Fern and smirked.

Fern screamed as she left, but to her dressing room first.


	15. Chapter 15

Fern hurried back to her changing room. She glanced at her belongings. Remembering that she stole them from Tami's room and thinking that they were the cause of all her troubles, she quickly packed them into her bag and rushed to the hospital.

She hurried to the hospital as fast as she could, until she reached Tami's ward.

There was Tami's sleeping peacefully.

Slowly and quietly, Fern took out one by one all of Tami's cosmetics that she stolen. She was just putting down the nail file and leaving when she felt a hand grab her arm.

Fern gasped as she turned around.

Tami woke up once again.

"What are you doing here?" Tami asked suspiciously as she frowned.

Fern sobbed, "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you apologising?"

Tami turned to her teatable, full of the cosmetics Fern had taken.

She glared at Fern again.

"You stole my things? You stole my things?!"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Fern, "I just wanted to be perfect,"

"I just want to be perfect," cooed Tami, mimicking Fern's voice. "Is that it?"

Tami picked up the nail file and sobbed.

"Nothing can make things better," she said in a much lower dangerous tone. "Nothing will ever get better. Nothing helps my problems at all,"

Fern stared at her in suspicion.

"Nothing will help. NOTHING!" Tami screamed as she jammed the nail file into her face.

"Tami, please stop!" begged Fern.

"NOTHING!" Tami repeated, "NOTHING!" as she continued to stab her face more and more with the nail file.

Fern gasped in shock as Tami began to mutilate her face more and more until her face looked like a skull. She quickly headed for the elevator and boarded it, pressing the close button quickly.

As she zipped her bag shut, something red stained and metal flew out the bag.

She gasped in shock, for it was Tami's nail file.


	16. Chapter 16

Fern rushed as fast as she could back to her flat.

She pressed the security code and opened the door, but to her surprise no one was there.

"Hello? Mom? Are you home?"

She was walking through her flat when somehow she heard squeaks from one room that had lights lit on.

She walked slowly to that room, which was her mother's room. She could not believe what she saw.

To her horror, all the posters and figure portraits that hung on the walls seemed to come to life as a snake slithered in and out.

"STOP!" Fern screamed, clenching her head in despair as she ripped them off one by one.

As she did so she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She turned around and to her horror was the faceless Tami standing in front of her, still bleeding badly.

"You _bitch!" _she hissed. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"NO!" screamed Fern.

"Fern, are you okay?" said a sweeter voice. "What are you doing?"

Fern shook her head.

Her mother was standing there, once again.

Shoving her mother to one side she raced back to her room and began to pack her belongings vigorously, preparing for the show.

Her mother dashed into her room, closing the door. Noticing that the doorknob came loose as a result of Fern's paranoid behaviour, she unscrewed and stuffed it in her pocket so that Fern would not be able to escape.

"Honey, you are not well, you shouldn't go!" begged her mother.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Fern.

"What happened to my sweet girl, huh?"

"SHE'S GONE!"

"Sweet girl, sweet girl, my little sweet girl,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She managed to wrestle her mother and take the doorknob out her pocket. Fixing it back quickly, she opened it and pushed her mother out as she accidentally slammed the door on her hand.

Fern turned back to examine herself in the mirror.

"It's my turn!" a voice screamed as a figure pushed her to the ground and towered over her, strangling her.

Fern looked up and gasped.

It was the same figure identical to her that had been constantly reappearing and disappearing.

"It's _my_ turn!" Fern growled as she kicked away the figure, which somehow disappeared once again.

She examined herself in the mirror. To her horror, her fur began to turn as black as ink, whilst her feet became webbed, her legs bent apart sideways and her neck elongated just like a swan. The hairs began to elongate and turn into feathers as she examined herself, her retinas becoming blood red.

Not even concerned about her condition, she dashed out the door and was about to leave when her mother pulled her back with her other hand.

"You're not well, you shouldn't go!"

"SHUT UP MOM! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! I AM THE SWAN QUEEN AND I HAVE TO GO!" Fern yelled as she slammed the door shut and ran away.


	17. Chapter 17

Fern sighed in relief as she raced out her apartment and all the way to the concert hall.

The other dancers were already there, getting their makeup ready.

"Sorry I'm late," gasped Fern as she bumped into Dr Fugue.

"We were going to use Francine as the replacement, but now that you're here you better hurry up because the show starts soon,"

As soon as Fern headed for her changing room, Dr Fugue approached her.

"I picked you for this role so that you would also realise that you can unleash your inner self and potential. The only person standing in your way is _you_,"

Fern nodded to show that she understood.

She changed out of her clothes and put on her white ballet clothes as she applied her makeup and tiara.

* * *

The act began as Fern began dancing the first act, encountering George who played the Prince.

She continued to dance with the Prince and danced gracefully, as the other Little Swans danced and surrounded her, dancing in a circle.

The dance continued until it finally came to the moment where the Prince would lift her.

As the Prince did, Fern felt like she was on top of the world; she was sailing on and on until something that should not have happened happened.

Fern nearly screamed in horror as George accidentally dropped Fern to the floor, sending her rolling across the stage.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" she gasped as soon as the act concluded, "It wasn't my fault! George dropped me!"

"Quiet," said the prompter, "The show will still go on anyway. Get ready, the Black Swan comes up next,"


	18. Chapter 18

Fern was heading back to her changing room when she noticed someone was already in her changing room.

To her horror, it was Francine, wearing her Black Swan costume.

"Hey!" shouted Fern, "What are you doing here?"

Francine got up and sneered.

"I think you are too weak to do the next act. I don't think you look well enough. How about I play the Black Swan..._for you_?"

Fern growled in anger as she threw Francine off her seat.

"Oh don't even get started on me," giggled Francine sarcastically. "You know that Dr Fugue only chose you due to favoritism,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fern screamed as she threw Francine into the mirror, shattering the glass into pieces.

Francine and Fern struggled hard as it was a wrestling match between the two.

"It's _my_ turn!" growled Fern as she picked up a glass piece and stabbed Francine's stomach with it deeply.

It was so deep that blood managed to trickle out of her mouth and down her chin.

Fern gasped in horror, realised what she has done. Hoping that no one else was looking, she grabbed hold of Francine's body by the legs and slowly dragged her to the bathroom, where she hid her body.

She waited, until she noticed that blood started to flow underneath the gap made by the door and the floor. Grabbing a towel, she covered the whole gap, hiding the evidence.

* * *

Fern returned to her table mirror as she applied her makeup on, dressing up as the Black Swan and finished it with touches of long black eyelash makeup with diamonds.

Soon Fern returned to the stage as the Black Swan.

Before she knew it, she was really getting into it as she managed to seduce the Prince.

Dr Fugue watched, genuinely surprised but nonetheless proud of her as she realised her other side.

As soon as it was over, she exited through the exit whether Dr Fugue was standing.

"I'm so proud of you!" whispered Dr Fugue. He just finished his sentence when Fern wrapped his arms around him and kissed him vigorously on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Fern was just coming back to her changing room, walking past the other Little Swans who were getting ready to get back on the stage.

She opened the door and quickly changed out of her other Black Swan costume into her White Swan costume, preparing for the big finale as she removed her makeup.

She was just finishing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

She stopped in suspicion. What if someone knew that she stabbed Francine since she played an important part to the act? She panic and held her breath as she dashed to the door and opened it.

As she opened the door, she squinted and gasped in confusion.

Standing there at the door was Francine, dressed in her Little Swan costume.

"Francine?"

"Dude, that was fucking awesome!" cheered Francine, "Listen, um, I know that things got a little bit sucky and messed up between the two of us, but nonetheless, you were so amazing! I mean...holy shit you blew me away!" Francine was about to continue when she noticed that Fern was still in the process of doing her makeup.

"Oh, um, sorry," said Francine as she awkwardly backed away with a poker face, "I guess, um, I should let you finish and I'll see you back on the stage. Until then, bye,"

Fern closed the door in confusion.

She turned back to her tall mirror, which was still broken and shattered into pieces, one of which was covered in blood. She went back to the bathroom and removed the towel, but not a trace of red liquid was left underneath. She opened the door, but obviously Francine's 'corpse' was not there anymore.

She was heading back to the mirror when she felt a pain in her stomach.

She looked down, noticing her bodice was torn, threads sticking out, but what was gruesome was that a giant spot of red formed on her stomach, dyeing the white lace red, and at that moment she felt something cold, metal and sharp in that same area.

Taking in a deep breath, her fingers reached into the hole until they felt the metal piece.

Pulling it out slowly and carefully, it was removed as Fern held it up to her face and sobbed.

It was the mirror piece that Fern used to try to stab Francine. She dropped it and burst into tears.

Turning back to her mirror, she let it all out as she regained a straight face and began to reapply the makeup, preparing for the big finale.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Fern was ready for the big finale, she went back on stage as she danced her last solo as the Swan Queen, the Little Swans accompanying her.

She continued to dance until she ran up the ramp which emerged out of a large trapdoor from the stage floor up to the top. She flapped her arms up and down like swan wings gracefully, at the same time as much as she tried to hide it, she was putting a lot of her emotion into it, as tears began to stream down her face, whilst she managed to find her mother in the audience, watching her in horror as the spot in her abdomen began to enlarge.

The orchestra stopped and began to do diminuendo as the conductor brought the music to a pause, allowing Fern's part to be shown.

Taking a deep breath, Fern turned sideways and jumped off the ramp, falling back gracefully, as she fell on the mattress beneath her, ending the Swan Lake act with the bit where the Swan Queen kills herself.

It finally ended with a huge round of applause, the entire audience standing up as Dr Fugue, the crew and cast gathered around the stage, clapping and praising Fern.

Dr Fugue rushed forward and kissed Fern on the lips.

"You did it, my dear! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it and follow your instincts! You made the show!"

Dr Fugue was continuing to compliment her until Francine stood there and gasped in horror.

When he realised why the other girls were gasping, he looked down at her bloody stomach.

"What did you do?" he gasped, "What did you do?"

"Perfect..." Fern whispered.

"What?!"

"Perfect...I was perfect..." Fern whispered again, as she grinned in pride and relief, hearing her name being chanted in unison over and over, as she passed out and became blanketed in confetti and feathers of black and white.


End file.
